Leopold Slikk (SSB8)
Leopold Slikk, AKA Angry German Kid, is a newcomer and unlockable character in the eighth Super Smash Bros. game, Super Smash Bros. Endgame. Leopold is the main protagonist of his series, he likes playing on his computer, smashing his keyboard and playing Unreal Tournament. Sometimes when he gets angry, he smashes a keyboard or starts to fight someone that pissed him off. He is a middleweight character. Appearance Leopold Slikk is a boy with glasses and a shirt. He also has jeans. Sometimes he carries his keyboard into battle. On-Screen Appearance(s) *Leopold is thrown by someone and falls on the ground, face first. *A computer is thrown by Leopold, he comes and throws it away or kicks it. Moves Attack 1 - Leopold hits the opponent with his keyboard. Attack 2 - Leopold jabs the opponent. Attack 3 - Leopold launches the opponent to the air with his keyboard. Aerial Attack - Leopold spins around with his keyboard in hand. Side Attack - Leopold throws his keyboard at the opponent. If it misses, the keyboard can be picked up as a weapon. Down Attack - Leopold smashes the opponent with his keyboard. Up Attack - Leopold throws his keyboard in the air. If Leopold doesn't catch it, the keyboard can be picked up as a weapon. Pummel - Leopold slaps the opponent with his keyboard. Grab 1 - Leopold throws the opponent away. Grab 2 - Leopold smashes the opponent to the ground with his keyboard. Grab 3 - Leopold lifts the opponent to the air with his keyboard. Smash 1 - Leopold swings his keyboard like a baseball bat, sending the opponents who hit the keyboard flying. Smash 2 - Leopold swings his keyboard downward like a baseball bat, sending the opponents who hit the keyboard flying. Smash 3 - Leopold launches the opponent upwards with his keyboard. Neutral Special: Pencil Toss ' - Leopold throws a pencil at the opponent, which can be used as a weapon if it misses an opponent. '''Side Special: Boomerboard '- Leopold throws his keyboard and comes back to him like a boomerang. CPUs use this as a recovery move. 'Down Special: Scream '- Leopold screams at the opponent, which causes a shockwave which grows bigger as it passes by. 'Up Special: Beverage Jet '- Leopold straps a Cola Cola to his back and rockets himself upwards. 'Final Smash: Keyboard Khaos (Beta) '- Leopold grabs the opponent (or throws a mouse cord to grab the opponent), and hits the opponent multiple times with his keyboard, causing major damage and sending them flying. This move is a one hit KO move. This wasn't used in the final version. '''Fina Smash: Atari 7800 Controller (Final) - Leopold gets out an Atari 7800 Controller and it shoots lighting at the opponents, launching them away from the stage. Taunts *Leopold gets out his computer and it starts to load, but it's loading is slow and Leopold starts complaining until he throws the computer away. Sometimes the computer will explode if it touches an opponent, which is a one hit KO. Victory Poses *Leopold starts dancing. *Leopold shouts "YAAAAAAAAA!" and dances. *Leopold presses the "Easy" button, making it say "That was easy." *Leopold starts to celebrate, but his dad comes and beats him up. Victory Theme TBA Gallery LeopoldSlikkSSB8Artwork.png|Leopold's artwork. Trivia *When Leopold stands for too long, he'll start to smash a keyboard. Anyone near to him will take damage when he smashes the keyboard. *Leopold is the weakest unlockable male character that is a middleweight. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Unlockables Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Real People Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)